Bukan Big Match Biasa
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Manchester United vs Arsenal. Old Trafford berjaya, Emirates berduka. Skor 8-2 membuat Malaysia merana, Nethere bebas memeluk Nesia pasca taruhan sepakbola.  Special fic for Auriellie Evans-chan. Crack fic. Mind to Read and Review?


**Hetalia Axis Power belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: AU, crack fic, Ocs, OOC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Based on Manchester United vs Arsenal, August 28, 2011**

**Special fanfiction for Auriellie Evans**

**.**

**.**

Nethere mengamati refleksi dirinya di depan sebuah cermin dengan ukuran tak biasa. _Polo shirt_ merah berpadu dengan _jeans_ menjadi pilihannya untuk bertemu kekasih tercinta. Oh, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berdiri tegak menantang langit-langit. Terima kasih untuk penemu gel rambut yang sungguh spektakuler.

Luxembourgh cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kakaknya yang biasa terlihat adem ayem kini tampak sedikit _out of character_. Maklum, ini kencan perdananya dengan sang gadis tropis nan manis pasca perpisahan mereka hampir tujuh dasawarsa lalu.

"Luxie, kakakmu ini udah _awesome_ kan?" tanyanya dengan semangat kenarsisan yang ditularkan Gilbert.

"Ya," ucap Luxie ogah-ogahan. Nggak tega merusak kebahagiaan kakaknya.

"Oke deh. Aku berangkat dulu kalo begitu. Kau awasi Bella, ya. Jangan sampai dia pergi sama si Spanje bodoh itu."

"Hn…" gumam Luxie.

Nethere bersiul-siul sepanjang jalan. Membayangkan kencan bersama Nesia yang sudah diidamkannya sejak lama. Memang nggak romantis mengingat mereka nggak bakalan _candle light dinner_ dengan menu-menu buatan Francis yang bikin dompet meringis.

Sederhana saja, nonton pertandingan Manchester United melawan Arsenal di sebuah Café biasa. Tapi justru karena itu, ia jadi punya alasan untuk mengantar Nesia pulang larut malam.

Apa aja deh, asal sama Nesia-_chan_, Nethere rela kok.

Kini, pemilik manik mata sehijau zamrud khatulistiwa itu menekan bel di Manor House ASEAN yang jadi tempat tinggal Indonesia. Ugh, semoga si _sister complex_ Malaysia atau si galak Thailand nggak ada di rumah. Raut Kaukasoid Nethere semakin cerah saat melihat Brunei yang membukakan pintu.

"Hai, Nei. Nesia-nya ada?" tanya Nethere sumringah.

"Masuklah," ucap Brunei, "Kak Nesia ada di dalam kok. Lagi ribut sama Kak Malaysia."

Nethere mengangguk paham meski dalam hati sedikit punya firasat tak enak. Begini nih kalau berdoa aja jarang. Sekalinya berdoa nggak dikabulkan sama Yang Maha Kuasa. Meski begitu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tempat kekasihnya berada.

"INDOON! Susah banget sih dibilangin. Jangan pacaran sama Nethere-Nethere itu. Nggak kapok apa, dulu dia yang bikin kamu sengsara," tukas pemuda Melayu itu pada kakaknya.

"MALLOONN! Nethere yang sekarang beda banget tau!" sergah Indonesia.

"Nggak bisa! Pokoknya malam ini kamu di rumah! Temani aku nonton Arsenal-ku mengobrak-abrik Old Trafford!" sambar Malaysia.

Indonesia baru mau membalasnya dengan kalimat, 'Sape loe ngelarang-larang gua!' saat melihat bule berambut tulip yang eksis di depan pintu. Seketika aura kuntilanaknya yang hanya keluar buat beradu fisik maupun sekedar perang kosa kata dengan Malaysia meredup. Seulas senyum ramah dipadu etika khas Negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa diperlihatkannya.

"Nethere, kau sudah datang?" tanya Nesia dengan ramah luar biasa.

Nethere mengangguk dengan mata bersinar. Pikirannya langsung bisa memprediksi, kencan kali ini akan berlangsung semulus kulit Nesia. Membayangkannya, wajah Nethere kian merona bersinar kayak _tagline _salah satu _moisturizer _di Indonesia.

Kecuali tiba-tiba ada iblis pengganggu dalam bentuk pemuda Melayu yang _over protective_ sama personifikasi negara berlambang garuda.

"Jangan harap ada agenda kencan, kepala tulip! Nesia akan menemaniku menonton Arsenal-ku bertanding," tukas Malaysia.

Alis Nethere langsung terangkat, "Kau _gooner _ya?" Cih, lihat saja. Performa Arsenal sedang turun belakangan ini. Bicaralah dengan lebih realistis. Jangan kebanyakan sesumbar."

"Hey, tutup mulutmu kepala tulip! Jangan kira karena ditinggalkan Fabregas, kekuatan Arsenal jadi melemah, ya," balas Malaysia. Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu menarik lengan Nesia yang masih mematung, membelenggunya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. "Terpikir untuk sebuah taruhan?"

"Hey, le-lepaskan aku, Malon! Demi apa, aku ini kakakmu tahu!" seru Nesia seraya memberontak.

Hati Nethere memanas melihat pacar tercintanya dipeluk-peluk Malaysia. Ya ampun, semoga _author_ yang membuat fanfiksi ini sedang tidak _mood_ membuat pair Melayucest. Setidaknya itu doa yang diucapkan Nethere dalam hati.

Tapi sebagai personifikasi yang menerapkan kata _'cool'_ sebagai ideologi, nggak mungkin kalimat pengharapan itu yang keluar. Sebagai gantinya, Nethere berkata, "Oke, oke. Kalau Arsenal kalah, kau harus membuat dekrit berisi pernyataan 'Aku, Malaysia dengan ini mengizinkan Netherland yang tampan berpacaran dengan kakakku, Indonesia.'"

Malaysia bisa merasakan perutnya mual mendengar ucapan Nethere. Pemuda Melayu ini berpikir cepat taruhan apa yang akan diberikannya pada pemuda berambut tulip itu.

"Oke. Kalau Arsenal menang, kau harus menjauhi Kak Nesia dan…"

"Dan?" Netherte terlihat penasaran.

"Memakan _scone_ buatan Arthur," jawab Malaysia enteng.

Nethere mendelik. Nesia melongo. Sementara di seberang sana, Arthur yangt tengah bersantai menikamati _scone_ dan teh tengah harinya mendadak bersin-bersin. Setengah mengumpat, ia berteriak, "_GIT_! Siapa yang lagi gosipin gue?"

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk di sofa tua dengan mata terfokus ke layar kaca. Sudah ada tahu goreng dan singkong keju di meja yang baru saja disiapkan Nesia. Gadis Melayu itu duduk santai di antara pacar dan adiknya. Matanya lebih banyak melirik ke arah makanan daripada pertandingan yang segera dimulai.

"Lihat saja. Tandingnya saja di Old Trafford. Paling-paling Arsenal dibantai," komentar Nethere sengaja memancing reaksi Malaysia.

"Apa kau bi.. hey! Jangan pegang-pegang kakakku! Hush! Hush!" Malaysia mendelik.

"Apa sih, Malon? Nethere kan pacarku." Indonesia malah memeluk lengan Nethere. Yang dipeluk sih senang-senang saja. Mumpung _tsundere-_nya Nesia lagi nggak kumat. Nikmatin aja deh.

Jleb! Kata-kata Nesia nggak ubahnya seperti tombak Neptunus yang nyungsep di hati Malaysia. Oh, astaga. Kalo aja _incest_ tidak dilarang agama, udah dari dulu kali dia 'menerjang' kakaknya.

"GOLLL!" Nethere berteriak keras saat Danny Welbeck membobol jala Arsenal di menit ke-22.

"Ich!" decih Malaysia kesal, "Hey, jangan mengolokku. Ini baru menit ke -22 tahu!"

Nethere tertawa sinis. Ia baru bungkam saat menyaksikan Robin van Persie berdiri di titik putih. Berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menjebol gawang yang hanya dijaga David de Gea. Dan hasilnya… gagal!

"Ayo! Cepetan tendang! Arrghh… lelet amat sih. Yaah…" Malaysia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Segala sumpah serapah warisan _motherland_-nya keluar kala Ashley Young menggiring bola, menembus jantung pertahanan Arsenal. Satu tendangan keras ia lesakkan langsung ke gawang dan hasilnya…

"GOLLL!" Nethere kembali bersorak.

Harapan Malaysia kian menipis di menit 41, Wayne Rooney didaulat menjadi eksekutor bola mati. Hasilnya? Jelas 3-0 untuk _The Red Devils._

"Tiga kosong, tiga kosong." Nethere terlihat sumringah kala wasit meniup peluit tanda babak pertama usai. "Harus pegang janji lho," ucapnya.

"_Git_! Ini kan baru babak pertama. Lihat saja, babak kedua nanti Arsenal pasti membabi buta," balas Malaysia sengit.

Sungguh malang nasib Malaysia. Entah karena kurang rajin berdoa atau karena durhaka pada kakaknya, babak kedua yang diharapkan membawa berkah malah jadi musibah. Sudah bagus Theo Walcott memperkecil ketertinggalan, MU membalasnya dengan lebih kejam. Tendangan bebas Rooney disusul lesakkan gol Nani membuat MU unggul 5-1 atas Arsenal.

Malaysia sudah mulai gemetar di sofa. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Nggak berkutik walau Nethere berani melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Nesia. Gadis itu sudah tidak perlu ditanya. Kepiting saus Padang juga bakalan minder jika melihat rona di wajahnya.

Harapan Malaysia sempat bangkit setelah gol Park Ji Sung dibalas gol balas oleh Van Persie.

"Hhh.. kuarasa de Gea bisa minum bir sambil main catur dengan anak gawang," sindir Nethere.

"Ich!" decih Malaysia kesal.

"David de Gea itu… cakep ya," ucap Nesia dengan semangat _fangirls_-nya, "Aku jadi suka deh sama Manchester United. Di Arsenal udah nggak ada Fabregas sih."

Nethere mendelik mendengarnya. Dia seneng sih, Nesia akhirnya memilih Manchester United. Tapi kenapa dia harus suka gara-gara eksistensi kiper asal SPANYOL itu! Huh!

Malaysia melirik kakaknya dengan sangar, "INDOONN! Kau pengkhianat!"

"Horee!" sorak Nesia tanpa menyadari dua lelaki itu tengah menatapnya sadis. Matanya lebih asyik menatap Wayne Rooney yang tengah mencetak _hattrick_-nya di pertandingan ini. Mulutnya kembali berkata, "Kyaa! Rooney keren! Aduuh… senyumnya manis deh."

Nethere makin mengkerut. Seumur-umur Nesia nggak pernah memujinya begitu. Emang kurang apa coba dia kalo dibandingin sama pemain-pemain itu? Tampang? Di sebuah situs fanfiksi dengan _author-author_ yang notabene rakyatnya Indonesia, ia cukup punya basis _fans_. Dompet? Cukup tebal kok walau nggak setebal _scone_ Arthur. Sikap? Kurang baik apa coba? Tiap ngapel, Nethere sering bawain martabak buat Nesia dan adik-adiknya kok.

"Yeah, Ashley Young! _I love you_! "seru Nesia kala pemain berkulit hitam manis itu menjebol gawang Arsenal untuk kali kedelapan.

Nes, bisa nggak nama Ashley Young-nya diganti Koninkrij der Nederlanden? Kalo kamu ngucapin itu, bisa dipastikan sepulang dari sini Nethere bakal bikin syukuran gede-gedean.

"Seneng deh skornya 8-2," ucap Nesia, "Lho, Nethere kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tau deh," jawab Nethere cemberut.

"Oh, iya. Malon, mana janjimu. Jadi bikin dekrit kan? Tuu… Nethere jadi cemberut kan. Kamu sih…" ucap Nesia masih belum bisa membaca situasi.

"Besok deh. Malam ini kuketik dekritnya," kata Malaysia dengan hati hancur lebur kayak pasir-pasir Pantai Kuta. Udah klubnya kalah telak, kakaknya malah membela bule sialan itu. Pemuda Melayu itu memilih menyingkir ke dapur. Sebilah pisau dapur keren kali ya buat dilempar ke kepala tulip Nethere.

"Kenapa alagi sih? Malon bilang kan dekritnya besok kok," ucap Nesia.

"Aku… cemburu." Nethere meraih pinggang ramping gadis Asia di sebelahnya, "Katakan padaku, apa aku ini kurang menarik dibanding David de Gea, Wayne Rooney, Ashley Young atau pemain-pemain MU lain?"

Nesia tertawa kecil. Ia mengecup pipi kanan Nethere sebagai jawabannya. Cukup buat bikin pipi putih Nethere merona. Kapan lagi Nesia mau menciumnya coba? Tangan kanannya terulur, menyangga dagu Nesia dan semakin menipiskan jarak di antara keduanya. Berharap jarak itu menjadi nol, baik saat ini maupun nanti. Terlebih dengan dekrit yang akan diberikan Malaysia esok hari. Akhirnya adik Nesia itu…

KLONTANG!

Malaysia muncul dari dapur dengan kostum… perang? Panci di kepala, wajan di tangan kiri dan pisau daging di tangan kanan. "Dekritnya besok, tahu! Jadi sekarang pulang, atau kau mau kujadikan sup Nethere guling, hn?"

… tidak akan pernah berubah!

.

.

Owari

.

Buat Auriellie Evans-chan, gomen sangat fic-nya baru selesai sekarang. Belakangan ini saya memang 'pulang kampung' ke Fandom 'kampung halaman'. Gomen juga kalo ternyata nggak sesuai yang Aurie-chan harapkan.

Seperti biasa, segala bentuk tabokan, jitakan dan kritik silakan alamatkan ke kotak review.

Molto grazie.


End file.
